That's Him!
by Drk.Coffee
Summary: Gaara meets Iruka and isnt impressed by him at all , but there's something about the teacher that attracts the young red head and makes him fallow him home.This has BoyxBoy, Yaoi, smut, seme: Gaara Uke:Iruka, Dont read if you dont like.


Greetings from DRK Coffee.

Wrote this just for fun. Leave a comment if you like this should be a short next chapter it'll get steamy. I wasn't too worry about making the storyline match to that of the anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

***Part one****

The sounds of crackling bones echoed in his hears. That sound was so familiar now. They all ended up pleading for forgiveness. They ended up saying they were order too, and they all meet the same faith. Death. He was a tainted child because they made him that way. They all treaded him horribly. He had no one, his siblings were afraid of him. His father only hoped to assassinate him and the only person he gave his trust too backstabbed him. All of this made him stronger, colder and unforgiving. And that was the reason the ground was tainted red. It was so hot and smell of blood was invulnerable. It was a putrid scene, the lifeless bodies toppled each other as they laying lifeless on the tainted earth. If one were to walk by after lunch it would be for sure one would vomit. The corps were now being pushed onto the pit by Gaara's sand. It was a stew of bones and rotten flesh. The sand absorbed the bodies dry out of their blood leaving them empty. By the time the sand had finished absorbing the blood, the bodies were empty shells. Gaara walked away, he had won the battle. The ninjas never stood a chance. He killed them all , no a single ninja survived. And now they rested on a lonely pit.

…One Month Later...

They all looked his way discreetly. They didn't want to bring too much attention to themselves for fear of getting hurt or worst killed. The red head was intimidating. There was something about his persona that screamed out "killer". Perhaps the black rings around his eyes from the lack of sleep or maybe it was the groan he carried on his back, or perhaps it was his frown. He walked promptly and murmured a few words as he made his way trough the busy streets. He was angry he didn't want to be here, there were too many people for his comfort. Some where happy, other sad and there were people like him, people that were unexcited by this world. Gaara felt like going back to his youth when he still believed there were good people out there. Right now he was in the mood to break bones, he wanted to hurt somebody like he had hurt Lee, just for his amusement. Maybe seeing someone's pain might ease his tension. But Gaara knew better , he was on a mission and he was going to stick to it. But sticking to his mission was becoming impossible with the sun stinging his eyes. He was getting Irritated , he wasn't sure if it was the sun or his demon making his mind go mad.

"Gaara, Hey Gaara wait up!" Came a hyper voice from the crowds. It was Naruto. Gaara wasn't at all surprised to see the blond after all he was in Konoah. Naruto walked to him, behind him fallowed Sakura.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" the blond was panting, he looked weak with fatigued.

" I had to deliver something …" Gaara answered flatly. Once Naruto was done recuperating his breathing he grinned at the melancholy Gaara.

"Hi Gaara" the pink haired girl greeted politely. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement.

"hey Gaara , we're about to go eat Ramen do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks" Gaara muttered and was getting ready to leave the hyper blond and the pink haired girl.

"But you have to, I want to introduce you to Iruka-sensei" Naruto pleaded. The blond was kneeling begging the red head to join them for lunch.

"please Gaara you have too, please" The red head had no other option other then to comply. Now Gaara wasn't easily pressured but in this situation it was embarrassing, Naruto was begging tugging on his trousers and people were staring at them, so Gaara nodded his head in agreement. Naruto jumped up and grinned his radiant slime.

"alright! Fallow me, umm I cant wait to eat some Ramen!"

Gaara and Sakura fallowed closely behind the hyper blond. "Iruka-sensei" , Yes, Gaara remembered now. "Iruka" was Naruto's hero sort of father-like figure. The blond teen had blabbered about his idol when they went on a mission together. Naruto wouldn't stop talking about him. Gaara had a curiosity about how "Iruka" looked ever since that mission. Maybe lunch wouldn't be so bad after all. Iruka was probably a rouged muscular man, Naruto had mentioned his sensei was a strong man. Naruto had also mentioned he had a scar across his nose, very manly, his whole body was probably filled with scars of war. The more Gaara though about this "Iruka" character the more he envisioned someone like Ibiki. A strong , six feet tall man that had carried the scars of war. Gaara was eager to see this man for himself.

"Iruka-Sensei!" The hyper blond called. Gaara looked towards where Naruto was running but he didn't see anybody that could be the Iruka he imagined. Naruto lunched himself onto a man. Gaara's mouth dropped opened in disappointment. There was no way the person Naruto was hugging was Naruto's sensei. The man was nothing like Naruto had described him.

"Hey Iruka sensei I want you to meet my friend Gaara!" Gaara was standing with a look of disappointment. Iruka was blushing because he felt uncomfortable with the attention Gaara was giving him. Iruka didn't understand why the red head was looking at him with such disappointment, they had just meet.

"hi, nice to meet you. Naruto has told me a lot about you." Iruka extended his had to shake Gaaara's. The red head just looked at the hand. It looked soft, untouched by any major battles. It looked too soft for Gaara's comfort. This man wasn't a fighter at all. So why had Naruto told him this man was a strong man.

From Iruka's perspective It looked as if Gaara was looking at his hand with disgust. Iruka began to blush a deeper shade of red. He didn't know if he should retrieve his hand. This Gaara figure didn't look too happy to meet him. But, luckily for the teacher the red head shacked his hand. Iruka wonder what he would have done if the teen hadn't , He would have probably looked like a fool.

Yes, indeed the man's hands were as soft as cotton balls. The teen was afraid to give firm shake for fear of hurting the other man. In Gaara's eyes , Iruka failed to meet his expectations and Naruto was a liar. The man was blushing , almost as if he were hyperventilating . In Gaara's world, man did not blush. The man didn't look girly but he didn't look manly either. Gaara was confused.

The three teens and the teacher sat down eat some ramen. They weren't having much of a conversation. The ones doing all the talking were Iruka and Naruto and occasionally Sakura. Gaara wanted to leave but he couldn't just walk off.

"so Gaara, Naruto tell's me your from the sand ."

"yes" Gaara said flatly. He didn't want to talk about himself. Especially not with Iruka. This man looked too weak to be a ninja.

"what is your rank?" Gaara asked, getting all the attention . Since ha hadn't spoken at all, it was bold of Gaara to ask a question and Iruka was more then happy to answer.

"im a chuunin" Iruka smiled, he was happy the antisocial red head was taking an interest in him.

"why aren't you a Jounin?" Gaara questioned dryly. Iruka was staring to get nervous . The red head looked displeased .

"well because I like teaching and I'm not much of a fighter" Iruka uttered. Gaara looked at him with an emotionless façade. Iruka didn't know how to act, he was beginning to sweat, that was how nervous he was.

So the man was a teacher, the job suited him. He would never last very long in a battle. He was the opposite of Gaara. While Iruka was somewhat of a softy; Gaara was tough. Gaara was about to say something but was interrupted. Kakashi appeared behind them.

"Yo , Iruka sensei , sorry to interrupt your lunch, but team 7 has a unexpected mission" Naruto huffed but complied. The blond and the pink hared girl left their seat and walk toward their sensei.

"sorry Iruka-sensei, Gaara ill see you later" Naruto said. Sakura just waved good bye and they were gone. Now it was just Gaara and Iruka that were left behind. The chuunin was tensed and Gaara could tell. For some reason the teacher made him feel uncomfortable. The man had an air to him. His features made his heart flutter, they made him feel hot and happy. In the few minutes they spent together Gaara desperately tried to take every little feature the chuunin possessed, but it was mission impossible. Well now it was a good time to part as well. Gaara got up , left some money on the counter, and sad good-bye to Iruka. He didn't even look back he just walked as fast as his legs could take him. Iruka looked back the red head, he felt guilty . Surly Gaara must have disliked him. Hate was written all over the teen's face, but what made the teacher uncomfortable was not knowing the reason. Iruka sighted and left shortly after. Good thing he didn't See Gaara on a regular basis , the teen was so intimidating.

Gaara watched from afar. The man had intrigued him. There was something about him that cause him nostalgia , he might never get to see him again yet he hated him. Gaara hated nice people, from experience , nice people would always end up betray you.

Without noticing Gaara had fallowed Iruka all the way to his home. He hadn't intended too, but he thought he would never see this man again and so he unconsciously fallowed him. His heart ache a little and Gaara didn't know why. He wanted to see Iruka's face for some reason. He craved to his face even though they had see each other a few minutes before.

Iruka entered his home exhausted, but more then exhausted he was embarrassed. He felt embarrassed when he thought about Gaara.

"aaahh! I not going to feel this way because of some 15 year old brat that ill never see again!" Iruka shouted. He run his hands over his face. He needed a shower a long shower to make him forget about the days event. He took of his clothes and walked into the shower.

Gaara wonder into the house trough a window. He thought it was pathetic how the leaf chuunin were so careless. Leaving a window open could be dangerous . The chuunin was lamer then he though , yet he wanted to break into his home and see him. The first thing Gaara noticed where clothes scatter on the floor, he could hear the shower running. Gaara felt hot when he thought about the chuunin taking a shower. He didn't know why but not he wanted to see the chuunin naked. The more he thought about the chuunin the hotter his body got.


End file.
